thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Can They Say? (JTS)
'What Can They Say? '''is the second episode in Season 1 of Undead Jastus and Polimis' [[Just The Sun|''Just The Sun]]. Plot ''The sick exist with a group of people. '' Synopsis Everything goes white Thomas wakes up and finds himself in a room, a classroom. As he gets up, Thomas takes a look around and recognizes this classroom as his fifth period class. "You're awake" a familiar voice says. Thomas turns around and finds a girl that seems to be seventeen or eighteen years old, with black hair and what seemed to be a mix of caucasian and african ethnicity. "Ingrid? What...happened? Where...am I?" Asks Thomas. "In the school, thought you already figured that" The girl named Ingrid replies. "Well yeah, but...what am I doing here? Last thing I remember was..." he said as he remembered seeing Ella killing Aiden and passing out. "Ella! Where's she?" asks Thomas agitated and clearly concerned. "She's dead" replies Ingrid coldly, before bursting in laughter and telling Thomas that she is with the others. "The others?" asks Thomas confused "Where is everyone?". "Half world is probably dead" explains Ingrid. "Wh-what do you mean?" asks Thomas clearly worried. Before she can answer, another girl enters the classroom. This one has light brown hair with streaks dyed purple, the girl looks like seventeen years old. "Oh, you are alive!" Says this girl excitedly. "Jana? What do you mean I am alive?" asks Thomas "Can someone explain me what the hell is going on?" "I'll explain everything...but later, right now you've got people waiting for you" replies Jana. "What?" asks Thomas, but before she can answer, Thomas leaves the classroom and ventures to find this people Jana was referring to. While exploring the school, Thomas finds a lonely girl sitting on a table in the quad, the same table in which Ella and Ethan were sitting the day before. The girl seems to be just a little older than Thomas, possibly sixteen or seventeen years old. She has brown hair and a very serious look on her face. "Hello! Are you new in the school? I don't think I've seen you before" Says Thomas as he approaches her. "..." The girl turns around to face Thomas, but does not answer. "Is...everything alright?" says Thomas, only to be met with silence again. "Can you hear me?" Say Thomas, as the girl nods with her head. "Then why you don't answer? Are you mute?" asks Thomas, but the girl shakes her head in denial. "So what? Are you gonna be secretive and vague with me like my friends? They told you to do this?" Asks Thomas visibly frustrated. "Hey Thomas! Hold on!" says another girl as she approaches both the girl and Thomas. "Quin?" asks Thomas as he sees the girl, whose hair is also brown, but frizzy. She also seems to be older than the silent girl, being almost in her twenties. "This girl...is Joselyn. She does not talk, like, at all, but not because she can't. She just...doesn't like to, I guess" explains Quintana. "Well, guess it's settled then. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" says Thomas apologizing to Joselyn. Although she does not answer, it can be seen in her expression that she is now good with him. Thomas now turns to talk with Quintana. "Well Quin, now you can explain me everything that has ha-" "THOMAS!" a loud scream is heard through the entire school as Martha runs towards him and embraces him. "Heya Martha!" says Thomas, glad to be reunited with his friend. "I thought you were gone" says Martha not wanting to let go of him. "Well, you're the fourth that says that. Now you will finally explain me what's going on?" replies Thomas, as he reluctantly lets go Martha of him. "What? you don't know what's going on?" asks a shocked Martha. "How comes nobody has explained it to you?" "The dead came back to earth" says Ella, appearing from behind. "All we know is that a good blow to the head will take 'em out. That's why I wacked you with the shovel. Nothing else will faze them." "Apology accepted" says Thomas sarcastically. "Great, you brought another one" says a seventeen years old boy, skinny and with black hair; Ethan Kosher. "Better to help as many as we can" "Ethan?" asks Thomas surprised. "So, everyone is here?" "Not everyone" says Ethan. "Some folks didn't show up for school, students and teachers both, I hope at least they're safe" "I wouldn't count on it, with the way things've been going" says Ella. "How bad is it?" asks Thomas. "Counting, we're only eighteen students inside the school" answers Ethan. "Eighteen of like two fucking hundred". "But I have only counted eight, where are the other ten?" asks Thomas. "Charlotte, Devon, Brian and Paris are in the infirmary, it seemed like they had flu or something like that" answers Martha. "But no matter how hard we tried, we just couldn't find antibiotics". "Well...Nurse Beth used to buy the medicines from the drugstore on the other street, we could go there and see if we manage to find some antibiotics" suggests Thomas. "That's a risky, but good idea" says Jana. "You're not planning to go by yourself, do you?" she asks Thomas. "We don't know what is out there". "You could come with me if you want" says Thomas. "Some help could come in handy" "S-sure" replies Jana, while also blushing. "Well, you're gonna need all the help you can get, count me in" says Ingrid. "Me too" says Quintana. "Maybe my brother is somewhere near the drugstore". Upon hearing this, both Ella and Thomas' faces turn to a shocked expression. "And with me it's settled" says cheerfully Martha. "Ethan, 'til we're back, you and Josita are in charge". And so Thomas, Ingrid, Jana, Quintana and Martha sprint through the ruined streets of New York's remains towards the drugstore. The streets are empty. Silence exists all around. But inside the drugstore is different. The wooden beams of the drugstore seem just fine. Most, if not all the shelves, are intact. Almost the entire drugstore is in a good shape. There is only one thing that seems out of place; the drugstore is empty. But on the other hand, this just makes the task of getting medicine easier than everyone thought. "Fine, that was easier than expected, now let's just get the hell outta here" says Quintana, the first one to rush towards the exit, but as soon as she opens the door, a decaying person with rotten skin and gray eyes similar to Aiden lunges at her. Ingrid rushes towards Quintana, who is struggling with the creature that tries to kill her. Using all her strength, Ingrid manages to push the creature away and drag Quintana to safety but hits her head with a close shelf, the impact causes it to fall on her splitting her forehead open. "Someone help her!" yells Quintana. Martha is the first to jump and try to help her, but the undead grabs her leg while she tries to break free. Scared, Quintana abandons her friends and leaves the drugstore, but as she steps outside, Quintana realizes more of the undead are approaching from every direction, trapping the students into the drugstore. "Go get her!" Thomas tells Jana who chases after Quintana. Outside, Jana finds Quintana shocked and all the oncoming undead. "We're gonna be fine Quin, trust me, let's just get to the- Jana is abruptly cut when a bullet goes through one of the undead's head and it falls to the floor. Various others are also gunned down while Jana and Quintana stare at horror and shock. "I'm scared, I'm scared Jana, what shall we-". Before completing her sentence, a bullet hits her stomach and she falls to the floor, leaving Jana horrorified. Ingrid split her forehead open, trapped under the shelf. Martha is grabbed by a walker, who makes her fall and crawls towards her. Quintana is on the floor, with a shot to the stomach. Jana watches in shock as the undead are gunned down. Thomas witnesses everything, paralyzed with terror. Ella contemplates the sunset inside the school. Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Jana Lewis *First appearance of Quintana Walsh *First appearance of Joselyn Palestina